Shower Time
by PassiveIre
Summary: Terra fights with his conscience and looses. Rated M.


Terra hung his head under the hot spray of the shower. Watching skinny columns of water fall from the tips of his hair fade into drops, pattering against his toes. Smooth, sleek, all over him….

He groaned quietly and his hips shifted without his thought. Muscles between his elbows and wrists tightened as he fisted his hands in restraint. He was so _hard_ he couldn't stand it! Heavy and waiting to be—he gasped, clenching his eyes shut as a rivulet of water slid across nerves that had him twitching, hips bucking again. It was as if the water was reading his mind!

He shook. Feeling powerless, an arm slid a bit on its propped position on the shower wall. Panting, he lied to himself that it was the thick steam that made breathing hard. A ringing started in his ear. He caved and let gravity bring his arm down, keeping one where it was. He was going to need the support. Soon.

'I can't believe I'm doing this…." He hissed at the first contact of his hot hand around his length. Nerves prickled, barely feeling the heat, already over heated there. He sucked in hard at the first stroke.

God, he'd done this _before_. This was happening too often for his liking. He _swore_ it wouldn't.

Again, he tugged out, slid back down to the base. Burying his eyes in the crook of his arm. He wouldn't watch himself do this. It was wrong to think of _her_. He moaned as her face and body came so easily to his mind. Fitting to his scene. Naked and slicked wet from the shower. His lips parted and he almost stopped breathing.

'_But you *are* thinking of me, Terra.'_ Aqua said.

'No, I won't do it this way.' He thought. His hand hadn't stopped moving.

'_This time…?_' she supplied.

She was so vivid, looking coyly up at him through those dark lashes.

'_I bet you wish I was looking up at you from another position.´ _she murmured.

Terra gave up to the fantasy, letting everything he wanted to wash through his brain.

She was slippery against him in the shower, but hotter and if not wetter wrapped around his dick. Begging for him deeper.

She was watching his hooded eyes, sucking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. (His thumb unconsciously mimicked the action.) Pulling back slow, sliding that _tongue_ along the sensitive under side, tracing a vein. She paused so that he could see. Her small hand wrapped around the base, without any other touch except the tip of her tongue reaching and brushing the head. Making sure he was watching and short of breath, her head bobbed, making his eyes roll back.

He wanted her on top, watching those breasts bounce in rhythm of her pace, both of them tangled in his bed sheets.

'I bet they still have her smell on them from this morning.' He told himself.

In all of these, she whispered, called, cried, gasped, and moaned his name over and over.

'_Terra...Terra!...Terrrraaa!' _

His hand worked quicker up and down. His hips grinding, barely. In the middle of the sharp, fog of pleasure now, he wanted it to last…just a bit longer.

'Say it again, Aqua.' He begged the girl still naked and kneeling infront of him in his mind, 'Like this morning….'

Terra woke slowly, aware that something had brought him out of his dreams. Frowning, he reached down to scratch an itch on the inside of his leg, noticing that he was still half hard.

Groaning, he promptly heard the reason for his consciousness knock at the sound of his rousing.

Just as he finished flipping over with a _thump_! He heard her open his door.

"Terra." She called softly across the room, "You awake?"

_Shff, shff, shff._ She was coming closer.

Steeling himself, Terra continued to be asleep.

"Terraaaa." She chanted. "Wake uuuuup." Still her voice was softer.

'More intimate.' His brain intoned. He mentally grit his teeth.

_SHFFF!_

'OhGodShe'sOnMyBed.' The thought full panic, adrenaline pumping, but his body stayed lazily frozen.

"Ter-ra" her voice shifted as her tummy wobbled back and forth while she crawled up his body. In bed. Straddling him.

'Fffffffff—' he was glad he was face down now, his cock twitched and grew harder.

He felt her hovering. Knees pressed close just above his hips, hands sinking into his pillow.

'On her hands and kneeees~' that inner _voice_ prodded.

Aqua watched him for a moment. Body lax, breathing even. He seemed asleep. Grinning at how cute the tall boy was now. So unlike his serious, rigid posture she usually saw. She followed the curves of muscles and soft lines of his spine down to where the sheet covered his lower half.

'I wonder if he's naked under there.' A tiny voice curiously pondered.

'Eh!' She caught herself and quickly steered herself away from that thought. Remembering why she'd come in the first place, her eyes brightened.

"Terra." She tried again. When it didn't work she leaned closer, whispering his name against the back of his ear.

'Ahhh!' he screamed in his own head. Outwardly, he rolled over quick, still feigning sleep in hopes she'd leave him alone to calm down. If he _saw_ her now, he might just try something the head between his legs was thinking. Flopping on his back, he sleepily pretended to scratch a spot on his hip so that he could bunch the covers over his crotch. He shifted his legs, crooking them at angle the material upward, hiding his erection.

Aqua bounced to the side when she felt him jerk. Now, she was covering her mouth to stifle a giggle.

'You are so CUTE!' eyes sparkling now, she continued her quest, shifting over him again. Leaning down, she nuzzled his jaw.

"Terra." Her voice _smooth_ now. "Wake up. Today's the big day."

('For our wedding! _SHUT UP!'_)

Bracing her weight on her knees, she leaned in further. Her chest pressing heavy on his.

'Mmmmmm.'

"Terraaaaa." She whined, almost moaned. "Wake uuuup, Sleepyhead." She blew on his neck, "We gotta go."

He was still. Fingers slowly clawing into the cover instead of grabbing her.

She scowled at the side of his face, not so soft now, that line was coming back between his eyebrows.

"Terra?" she murmured, "Terrrrrraa…." She tried behind his ear again, "If you waaake uuup, you get a treeeeeat." So softly, she whispered. Her blue eyes watched his rich, pretty hair dance under her breath. He moaned. Not meaning to, and blushed for it. Thinking he was finally stirring, Aqua backed off.

"Hey, wake up! Get up! Today's our day!" she accented each sentence with a bounce.

His eyes snapped open and he shifted.

Catching the que, she rolled off of him. He slid into sitting position, making sure that the covers tented across his knees.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. Go'way so I can get a shower." His voice rough with need. She thought he had a cute sleepy voice.

"You don't have a fever do you?" she asked, noticing his flushed cheeks. Concern tilting her words as she came in close again to check him.

'God, I'm gonna kiss her!'

His memory faded and he came back to the shower, and his hand, and the pressure low and hot in his belly.

Needing release now. After bringing that piece of reality—of her, the bed, naked skin and the brush of heavy, round breasts—into this, he_ needed_ to come.

His tongue wet his lip, nerves there sensitive too, compiling all of the fantasies and pieces of reality. His grip tightened as he imagined she would around him while he worshipped her until she came. Thinking how wet her lips would be if she went down on him in his shower, almost seeing the sheen of water over them. _Faster._ He would take her against the wall, and she would cry out from being dominated while he hit the bundle of nerves inside her from behind. On her hands and knees like this morning. On his bed. He would claim her there, pressing deep.

'_Terra!'_ she would chant his name like she was calling a spell. Calling their release.

'_PLEASE!' _his inner voice and hers begged in unison in his head, rattling. He felt it. All of his blood surging downward to his hand that worked desperately.

He came, imagining her voice singing out in release, drowning out his heart's roar of empty satisfaction.


End file.
